There are many different vertigos especially among grown-ups and one is Ménière's disease. This disease is caused by disturbances in the balance organ of the internal ear and it often leads to serious hearing impairment with deafness as a not unusual consequence. This disease and other similar vertigos are very difficult to treat. You can give medicines with tablets for expelling liquid or you can also operate, which unfortunately often leads to deafness as a consequence.
A new method to manage these diseases is to give the ducts of the internal ear a gentle “massage” with the help of a light air excess pressure and a tube installed in the tympanic membrane. This has proved effective both prophylactically and also acutely but the apparatus which up till now have been based on this method are extremely complicated and expensive. Furthermore, they are not suitable for mobile use.